Thoughts Of Doomed Tributes
by nogthechicken
Summary: Ever wonder what goes through a doomed tribute's head before their cannon rings? These children will never be remembered, but still has a story to tell. Rated T for the Hunger Games, suicidal thoughts and other Hunger Game type violence later on. Re-continued after nearly a year!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rachel Coaler, D12 Female**

* * *

 _A/N: Hi! I'm nogthechicken but just call me NTC. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: If I was Suzanne Collins, I would not be posting on Fanfiction. Therefore I am not Suzanne Collins. So unfortunately, I don't own the Hunger Games.**

 ** _Rachel's POV_**

49...48...47...

The monotonous voice echoes around the Cornocopia. There must be a speaker in there somewhere. I briefly wonder how they stop tributes using it for electric pieces during the Games.

I shake my head briefly. No matter how they do it, it's not important right now.

My palms are sweating, my token around my neck. It's a locket with a picture of my twin brothers in. I fiddle with it nervously. The cold metal is slippery in my grip.

46...45...44...

Jacob and Ryan, that's their names. I won't ever get to see them grow up. They are only 5 years old. I'll miss their childhood, never see them fall in love, never see their first day in the mines when they're 16, never chat with them when I'm old and grey haired- not that many people live that long in District 12.

I have to face it. My death is unavoidable- I'm going to die in this arena.

43...42...41...

I'm rebellious, and my reapings were rigged. I knew they would be, although I hoped they wouldn't. After the Peacekeepers caught me organising a plot to kill the Head Peacekeeper, a vicious, vile man, I knew. The Gamemakers aren't letting me get out of here, that's for sure.

40...39...38...

Think, think, I need a plan! What do I do after the gong sounds?! I sound frantic even in my head. 'I'm 18, I'm one of the oldest, I should have a plan!

37...36...35...

…But what's the point? I'm going to die anyway. I could just step off the platform now and die quickly and painlessly. I wouldn't feel a thing.

34...32...31...

Could I really do it? End my life in one step? Blow myself to smithereens?

30...29...28...

Yes. Yes I could. But what about Jacob and Ryan, Mum and Dad, everyone else? What would they go through?

27...26...25...

I wouldn't hurt them like that, wouldn't I?

24...23...22...

Wouldn't I?

21...20...19...

'They're going to go through it anyway though,' a voice inside my head whispers. 'There's no getting out.'

18...17...16...

I don't know what to do! Why won't somebody tell me?! It isn't the sort of thing you learn in school. It should be. I just hope Jacob and Ryan never have to enter this arena. And if they do, they should be prepared. I silently pray for my brothers.

15...14...13...

Here goes. I brace myself, though what for, I don't know.

12...11...10...

'Make a decision! What are you doing? Decide already!' I scream at myself inside my head.

9...8...7...

Ok. Deep breaths. Calm down. Focus on the annoying voice yelling numbers.

It's no use, who am I kidding? I can't calm down!

6...5...4...

I'm sorry, Jacob. I'm sorry, Ryan. I'm sorry, everyone. I love you.

3...2...1...

Boom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nicholas Straw, D9 M**

* * *

 _A/N: So this story is officially no longer a oneshot! I plan to write out the deaths/victory of the 24 tributes._

 **Disclaimer- I own 0% of the Hunger Games, same as you guys (unless you're Suzanne Collins, in which case, can I have your autograph?).**

 ** _Nicholas' POV_**

I stare in shock at the girl from 12 who blew up to my left. I'm covered in her blood. Chunks of her are littered across the ground. She had family, I heard. Twin brothers. How horrifying it must be to watch your sister blow up on national television.

Suddenly, I realise I'm still standing on my platform. The gong rang ages ago, and everyone else is holding weapons or running away.

I jump off the platform, still in a daze. I look around for something to take with me.

But I've been too slow.

Time slows down as the tribute from 6 throws her new knife at me. I seem to be watching in third person.

I see every detail around me. The arena this year is a forest, with what looks like a meadow to my left. I bet most of the stuff is poisonous in the meadow- forcing the tributes into the dark, scary woods would be far more exciting for the Capitol. At least, that's what happened in my mentor's games.

I see the Cornocopia- the giant, shining horn, this year coloured silver. Supplies and weapons are spilling out of it. I sigh as I look a few metres to my left. A small rucksack lies there. Not many tributes get good stuff next to their pedestals. My mentor must have paid the Gamemakers off.

My mentor, Alice, is my aunt, you see. She promised she'd do everything to get me out alive. I trusted she'd do that. So much I never really believed I would die. I never really believed I _could_ die.

But all of her efforts are wasted- because I also see that the knife has penetrated my chest, slicing through the flesh like butter.

And even now I think of it as 'the flesh'. Not 'my flesh'. Even now.

The blood blossoms across my tribute uniform, mixing with 12's, like a rose. Specifically like the roses Snow wears. The white ones, which are coated with blood. Metaphorical blood of course, but blood none the less. Roses were my mother's favourite flower, before Snow came.

Then I feel the pain. I crumple to the ground, black and red dots dancing across my vision. I fight the oncoming black haze for dominance over my eyesight, but it is relentless.

I give in, and the world goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ricky Lane, D6 M**

* * *

 _A/N: This one is quite an… interesting one. The character of Alexia I think you'll find most… strange._

 **Disclaimer- I disclaim.**

"Hey, Alexia! We need to get out of here! Look, the careers are toying with the poor child from 10. We can escape while no one is watching!" I say to my district partner and ally Alexia.

"No way! I'm having too much fun!" she giggles, slightly scaring me.

"Alexia, what on earth are you doing? You aren't a killer! We need to get out of here! Do you actually want to die or something?"

She turns around and puts her hands on my shoulders. What is she doing? Our mentor said we need to get out of the bloodbath and here we are, just stood here!

"Let's stay for a while," Alexia says. "I'm enjoying myself! Look, I killed the boy from 9."

I turn in horror towards the lifeless body of the fourteen year old child. Alexia killed him?! She's unstable. Dangerous. A threat to me. I need to get away as soon as possible.

Before the games she was crying her eyes out at the idea of killing children and getting killed. I told her that everything was going to be okay and we could run out of the bloodbath. She said she'd ally with me and we would run.

Obviously that was a lie.

"Alexia, how about you stay here, have some more fun, and I'll go into the woods and you can catch up later?" I say, hoping she'll take the bait.

"Don't be silly! I haven't had my fun with you yet." She replies, smiling in a creepy way.

"No Alexia, I'm not killing innocent children with you just yet!"

"Oh no, I'll do the killing," she smiles. "And I'll start with you."

Immediately my instincts kick in and I race towards the woods, where she can't aim with her knives properly because of the trees. If I can get away fast enough, I'll be safe.

"No!" I hear her half-yell, half-screech. Great. Now the careers have turned around. One of them continues torturing the child from 10 and the others make a beeline for us.

Alexia realises she's in trouble and throws a quick knife at my back, just piercing my heart. Her acting skills are just as good as her aim.

I watch her flee into the trees and then see the careers regroup. The poor thirteen year old from 10 must be almost dead by now. Soon they'll split up again to get the various other tributes still stupidly dotting around the Cornocopia- stupid children! I wish they would just run…

It seems like forever since the gong rang, but I guess it was only a few minutes ago. My thoughts are interrupted by the pain. Evidently I've come out of shock now.

The pain rages inside me, licking up my insides like a flame against wood. I scream to myself, "Why can't I just die already!"

The pain is too much, and I succumb to it. My last thoughts are, "See you in hell, Alexia."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Laura Meyter, D10 F**

* * *

 _A/N: Hi guys! Pleased to see over 100 people have visited this story... Can we have some more reviews though? It would make my day! Today's post is the tortured girl from 10, so be careful reading it if you are sensitive to that or just don't wanna read it. I don't go into too much detail but I do go into some- bear that in mind please._

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games.**

"Please! Please don't hurt me any more! Make it stop," I sob to the careers.

"No, the Capitol enjoys a show!" says the boy from 2, before plunging his knife repeatedly into my arm.

I scream again and again until my throat is sore. Even then, I don't feel pain for it- just the pain from the boy and his knife.

This happens so many times in so many different places; I lose count of how many.

Time has no meaning as my blood drips down into the unnaturally green blades of grass- they may be blades but at least they aren't as sharp as 2's knife.

Eventually the careers whirl around- they've lost track of time themselves! So many tributes other than me to kill! Most of them split off and go after the pair from 6, and the boy from 2 stays with me. I hope they kill the girl from 6. Through the haze of pain, I saw her kill that kind boy Nicholas from District 9. He was nice to me in training. At least I'll see him soon.

Soon, after I'm nearly dead, 2 decides to just leave me and go slaughter the other tributes- it's been a couple of minutes since the gong rang, although it feels like a lifetime of suffering.

I'm lying limp on the ground, like a broken, unwanted toy. This wasn't the death I wanted. I think about how he got to me.

 **(Flashback)**

3...2...1...

Explosion.

...0!

I jumped off my platform, pushing the exploding tribute out of my mind. I was on the other side of the Cornocopia when it happened, so I didn't see who fell- or jumped.

I grabbed a small rucksack but then spot a bigger one near the mouth of the horn. "Why not?" I think.

I ran up to it and quickly shoved the smaller rucksack inside it, but it just wouldn't fit! I struggled for ages, stupidly- I could have just carried both or left the smaller one, or quickly shoved the contents of the smaller one into the bigger one. But no.

I tried to run away once I succeeded, but when I turned around, the boy from 2 was smiling at me.

"Oh no, stay a while," he cooed. "We can have so much fun..."

He dragged me back to the Cornocopia where he and his career buddies were waiting for me.

They pulled out their weapons but the boy from 2 says no.

"She's mine!" he growled.

He had a short knife- he'll probably get some more once he's finished with me.

The other careers were just watching, collecting some supplies while watching of course, but not any killing. Good- my death would have momentarily saved the lives of others.

And he stabbed me, over and over again, and we come full circle.

 **(Flashback ends)**

I lie on the floor amongst the blunt blades of grass until I close my eyes, never to open them again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Samuel Electrode, D3 Male**

* * *

A/N: _Hey people! Here's another chapter... It would be great if we could get some more reviews! Thanks to Shevy B for reviewing not once but twice! Today's post is the District 3 male. Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer- Reporter to NTC: Do you own the Hunger Games?**

 **NTC to Reporter: No.**

I run towards the Cornocopia. Must... Get... That... Electrical... Set... Even in my thoughts I'm panting for breath.

I gather up the electrical set and some wires, as well as some metal to conduct the electricity if I run out of wires. I get so distracted gathering all this that I lose track of time.

By the time I'm preparing to leave, the girl from one is standing in front of me. "Going somewhere?" she asks.

Dammit! I thought the careers were toying with the girl from 10! What was her name? Lana? Lola? Something like that.

I look out behind District 1 and see her lying on the ground. Poor thing. She was so young... But so am I!

I dodge a well-aimed arrow by sliding inside a crate. To my surprise, there's already a tribute there.

"No! You'll give me away!" whispers the crafty girl from 5. "Get the hell outa here!"

"But then I'll die!" I whisper back.

"If you don't, we'll BOTH die!"

"I don't want to die!" I shout, forgetting to whisper.

District 5 wastes no time in immediately shoving me out of her hidey-hole as the career, who had been checking the behind the other crates- not inside them, thankfully for 5- whips her head around and runs toward where the sound came from.

When she sees, me her eyes are glittering like dark beetles, and a sense of bloodlust is in them.

"Thwack!" The first arrow pins me to a crate.

I try to run, but fail. Instead I tear my tribute uniform which was snagged on the arrow.

"Thwack!" The second arrow does the same as the first- this time, painfully going through my hand. I stifle a scream.

"Thwack!" The third arrow goes through my chest.

As I stand there dying, I think about the electrical trap I wanted to generate. The set, I saw from my pedestal by squinting, contained some highly efficient and powerful batteries. If I released all of their energy at once, it would paralyse if not kill everyone touching a conductive material at the time. If I could set it up on a circuit, it would kill everyone who touched the conductive material. But that wasn't my plan.

My plan happened to be to leak the highly toxic battery acid into a water source.

I would set it up in a river- the longer the better. Then I would get as far away from it as possible, find a different water source (or if there isn't one, good, and rely on sponsors), and wait it out.

The best thing about this type of battery acid is that it dissolves in water. No amount of boiling will get rid of it, and only select types of iodine will- but you need quite a high quantity of it to erase it completely from one drink, so... Dead tributes!

It was the perfect plan. I was going to use the other electrical items to create snares and such- yum, cooked squirrel, etc.

My district partner, Wyre, would know what to do. I hope she got a different set containing the same items, even if I didn't see her. It's unlikely, but plausible, I guess.

My vision is fading and my thoughts getting sluggish. I wonder about 5's plan, in that crate. She has to know she'll be found as soon as the careers check their supplies.

The room is getting dark, and my blood has made a puddle on the floor. It's warm, and sticky. Fresh.

I close my eyes, and croak out to no one in particular, "Help Wyre win, please..."

I never speak again.

 _A/N: So tell me! What do you think District 5's plan is? I can tell you, it's something special... Review! It will make me happy!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Rye Thistle, D11 Male**

* * *

 _A/N: Another chapter today, I know! I'm on a roll. There won't be one tomorrow because this is the second one. Continue to review- thanks to my awesome reviewers and those who have put this story on their favourite/follow/alert lists. It means a lot!_

 **Disclaimer: I'm too tired to do one. Yawn. Not Suzanne Collins.**

As soon as the gong rings I leap off my podium. The boy from 9 doesn't though- not a surprise that he's dead within the first few seconds. However, he won't place 24th- the girl next to him, district 12, jumped off at the last second. Maybe she thought they'd have deactivated the mines before she landed, I dunno.

"Rye!"

I spin around to the sound of my name.

"Over here!"

I turn toward the voice- it belongs to my ally from district 8, April Threader.

"Hey April!" I sprint over to her. "Let's grab some stuff and go, OK?"

"Yeah," she agrees. "First things first, do we go to the forest or the meadow?"

I look around at the dark, gloomy, imposing forest and the warm, sunny, inviting meadow. Not really a hard choice.

"Meadow," I declare, and begin gathering. We run around, grabbing useful things from around the edges of the Cornocopia- small empty bottles, tarpaulins, and April even finds a rucksack next to the deceased child from 9's podium.

Not a lot of tributes get good stuff next to them- only children of mayors, occasionally the odd peacekeeper's child, and those with relations to their mentors. The latter has to bribe, but they are willing for a family member.

In 9's case, it was his aunt. Amy, I think. Maybe Alice? They mentioned her in his interview, of course. I think back to mine.

 **(Flashback)**

"Please welcome to the stage the wonderful Rye Thistlesew!" announces Caesar Flickerman. That's my cue, I guess.

I stride onto the stage confidently, smiling and waving. Caesar gestures for me to sit down, and I do.

"Hello there, Rye! It's simply lovely to have you on the show!"

"Hi Caesar! It's great for me to be here," I reply, honestly. The fact that I'm on national television means no one can hurt me... yet.

"So tell us, Rye, what's your favourite part of the Capitol so far?" he asks.

I smile. I've prepared for this question.

"The people of course! They're all so welcoming and hospitable, I feel very at ease here, Caesar!" I answer smoothly.

My mentor told me to throw in quite a bit of flattery, apparently it makes getting sponsors a lot easier.

"Why thank you! I'm sure everybody here appreciates that. Isn't that right, everyone?" Caesar says.

The crowd erupts into choruses of yes and clapping and shouting.

"Hahahahaha! I thought so. Rye, have you got any allies in the arena?"

"I've got my friend April from district 8," I reply. "And although I'm not strictly allied with my district partner, we've agreed not to kill the other if we run into each other before the final 6."

Caesar laughs again. He laughs a lot, doesn't he? Either he fakes it very well or he is ridiculously easy to amuse.

"I'm sure you and April will be up to your tricks into the arena, yes?"

"Well, I can't promise anything..." I trail off, pulling a face. That's another tactic; keep them wondering, keep them interested. I immediately regret it. It sounds like we have nothing exciting planned.

"Oh, what a shame!" Caesar says, shaking his head.

"Now, that doesn't mean we won't be up to tricks, Caesar!" Phew. Close shave. If the Capitol doesn't expect surprises from me, they won't help me stay alive long enough to surprise them.

"I'm glad to hear that indeed! You had me worried there. Hahahahahaha!"

Something beeps.

"Oh no, I'm afraid your time is up, Rye. We'll see you in the arena tomorrow!" declares Caesar. I stride off the stage, still smiling, and don't stop until I flop onto my bed in my quarters to a sleepless night worrying.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Once my arms are full of useful bits and pieces, I sprint over to April.

"I'll just go grab that sword from the Cornocopia," I tell her. "Here, take some of this in case I don't come back."

I give her half my pile and watch as she runs away toward the meadow. I begin to jog toward the giant silver horn, picking up my sword once I arrive.

I experimentally swing it about. It feels good in my hand.

"Two tributes in one go..." Laughs the girl from 1. "First 3, then 11! Fate is smiling upon me."

Oh dear doesn't even come close.

I turn around, and she's right there, holding a bow and a quiver full of arrows. I watch as she puts them both down and unsheathes a long, wicked-looking sword even longer than mine from her back.

"Fair fight," she explains.

Hardly fair, considering she's trained and I'm not.

Without warning she lunges forward, catching my arm as I try to dodge out of the way. I'm constantly on the defence as the fight continues: she's too quick for me to attack.

I last out against her for a while before I slip up and her blade goes straight through my stomach. Ouch doesn't cut it. I scream for April to run.

Death comes swiftly, and I'm glad I shared my things with April before I died.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Callum McDonaldson, D10 Male**

* * *

 _A/N: Hi there people! Today's post is the District 10 Male tribute. Can we see some more reviews please? It will take up two minutes of your time, and will make my day. Plus, I can see how many people have rad this story, so it makes me sad to think we haven't got over 270 reviews :(. I am not going to be mean and say 'no more chapters until you people review', but still. Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Hunger Game related except my copies of the books and DVDs.**

The gong rings, and I run toward the meadow. In the distance, I can hear shouting and fighting.

I keep running- it's a lot further than I thought to the meadow. I slow down to a jog, and within the next few moments I am surrounded by the sweet smelling foliage and the gentle babble of the brook I first strode toward.

The smells are so sweet it's almost intoxicating. I wander along, looking at all the plants, thinking about which ones are edible.

I find a nice place to set up camp, although I have nothing to camp with. There are some bushes with berries on.

I am sat there, trying to think back to training where I studied the plants briefly. Are these blueberries?

 **(Flashback)**

"Why hello there," the trainer warmly greets me as I approach the edible plants station. I'd actually been heading for the snares station, but it seems rude to decline.

"Uh, hi." I reply.

"I've got a quiz to see how much you know already, and we can build from there." she tells me, directing me to an interactive computer screen.

I take the quiz, and I know all the berries that flash up on the screen save a few. But the rule with unknown berries is not to eat them, so I won't touch them in the arena. On this quiz, however, the brightly coloured berries seem to be the poisonous ones, so I type in my answers using that rule.

I'm on the last question, and I get a picture of a purple-blue berry. Blueberry, easy. I press 'edible' and the test is complete. A green '99%' flashes on the screen. I smirk and turn around.

"Goodness me, that's a high score!" smiles the trainer. "I think you'll be ok in the arena. Now, let's see what you got wrong..." She keys in some commands into the system.

"Lots of people slip up in this one," she says. "Never mind. I'll go get some berries so I can teach you the differences between the one you got wrong and its edible cousin."

She walks off and I just stand there. I don't need this! What did she say again? "I think you'll be ok in the arena"? Well, that and my 99% score speaks for itself. I can't be bothered to hang around, and I go toward the snares station instead.

 **(Flashback ends)**

There we are! I'll be ok... if I leave this bush alone. Simple!

Just as I'm about to get up and go, a squirrel hops by. It isn't a normal squirrel though. There are strange purple spots on its back. Capitol creation, I assume. It doesn't seem hostile, so I watch it for a bit. It's kinda cute. My little sister would love it.

I barely move as it cautiously hops up to the bush, nibbling at the berries. That's good enough for me. If the squirrel eats it, so will I! Animals know what's best, right?

I grab a handful of the berries and pop one in my mouth. It's very sweet... Delicious! I'm about to eat another when I see the squirrel lying dead on its back.

&*%$!#.

Soon, I am about as alive as the squirrel and my only regret is that I had stayed to listen to the trainer- I now know that what I ate wasn't a blueberry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Recap Of Deaths**

* * *

 _A/N: not a proper chapter today, I've been super busy as I've got exams soon. Just to let you know I won't be updating as regularly until they are over (and no updates the 20th may- 23rd may because I've dedicated that weekend to study, nor the actual exam week in 4 weeks.) I didn't want to leave you with nothing though so here's a brief recap of who's dead. I know it's short, I'm sorry. R &R please!_

The Capitol sits fixated to their screens, watching the blood and gore. Within the first five minutes of the games, the following tributes are dead:

The district 12 female, Rachel Coaler.

The district 9 male, Nicholas Straw.

The district 10 female, Laura Meyter.

The district 3 male, Samuel Electrode.

The district 10 male, Callum McDonalson.

The district 6 male, Ricky Lane.

The district 11 male, Rye Thistle.

7 down, 16 to go before we have a victor…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Remus Woolesby, D8 Male**

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry the update's late... Lots of revision... Ugh. Today we have the District 8 male. I just noticed I've been killing off all the guys. That is pure coincidence, sorry to all the dudes reading this! I will kill off some girls next time. R &R please! Your opinion matters!_

 **Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games. I own the Thirst Games, but that didn't take off so well. No money earned.**

The gong rings and I leap off my podium, ignoring the loud explosion. If I dwell on it too much, I will become unfocused. And if I become unfocused, I will die.

I run toward the Cornocopia, beating all but the girl from 5. I pick up a blow dart gun thing that I could use to my advantage.

I spot some extra darts in the mouth of the Cornocopia. I run toward them, focused. If I become unfocused, I will die.

I grab the darts and run out, focused on my destination- the meadow. It looks nice, so that means it's poisonous. I will dip my darts in some poison I find, then run to the woods, where I will snipe people from the trees.

I am focused- if I'm not, I will die. I charge toward the meadow, veering off to the left when I see that my district partner April with a throwing knife and a pile of stuff also heading my way. Hopefully she won't throw it- it looks like her only one and her aim will be a bit off considering what she's carrying. Plus, I'm her district partner, but better safe than sorry. We aren't allied- she picked the boy from District 11 over me- and I regret not asking to join their little group.

I reach the meadow, and see a bush with dark berries on it. Blueberries? I step closer to the bush and identify the berries as nightlock. Perfect for my darts. I crush the berries up in my hands, and dip the darts in the poison.

I go to the nearby stream to wash the juice off, but leap back when the water burns. It's scalding hot. I shout up to the sky.

"Got any water?"

A silver parachute falls down. There's no note. I open up the water bottle and find that it's not a water bottle- it's a cooler bottle. There are tubes of ice and cold water with coolers inside, designed to cool boiling hot water.

Carefully I scoop some hot water from the stream, watch as it cools, and pour it all over my hands, making sure I've got all of the nightlock off. I am focused- if I'm not, I will die.

Suddenly I hear movement among the bushes, interrupting my final check to see if my hands are truly clean. "The shout came from here," I hear a girl's voice say.

"Wyre, we don't have any weapons!"

The girl who must be Wyre responds, "Yes we do." I hear the sound of a sword being sheathed.

The bush is hacked apart by Wyre, from district 3, and Laurissa, district 11, soon follows her ally.

"I don't want to fight," I plead.

"Oh, phew," breathes Laurissa.

"Laurie, don't be so quick to judge!"

As they are arguing I grab my poisonous darts and blow gun. I insert one dart into the gun.

"Leave, or I shoot."

Wyre and Laurissa turn around. They look at my dart.

"Laurie... That dart's coated in nightlock... Run!"

The two allies turn and flee. Good.

I keep moving, noting not to shout again. Soon I find an apple tree. I pick an apple, and sniff it. It smells normal. I take the tiniest bite and wait for a few minutes. Nothing. If it was poison, it would be unlikely such a small dose would kill me. I'm focused, this is how I'll survive.

Gradually I build up the size of my bites until I'm freely chomping into this apple. It is delicious, and apparently totally normal. Who knew an encounter with two tributes would make me so hungry?

Just as I'm about to throw the apple away, I see there's just a teeny, tiny bit more I could eat. I bite into it and a strange, sweet taste spreads across my tongue. Frantically, I check my hands. Sure enough, there's a small purple streak from in between my index finger and my middle finger to the apple.

I curse myself for not washing my hands properly. I curse myself for being greedy and wanting the last bite of the apple. I curse myself for not staying focused.

If I was unfocused, I would die. That's what I told myself.

And die I do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Willow Montgomery**

* * *

 _A/N: Hi there! Don't want to sound like a review freak but please please please pleeeeease review! It means the world to me, and takes up literally a minute of your time. Less than that, even. Anyway, this is the girl from 7... This death is quite horrible. It isn't gory but it is horrible- she's only 12, and it's a pretty sad way to die. Keep that in mind while you're reading please. No more spoilers... Enjoy!_

I'm stumbling through the woods, thirsty. I didn't have a drink before the games, or any food, as I thought I would throw up if I did.

I ran straight away from the bloodbath, just like Mummy told me to. She told me I would get hurt there. I don't want to get hurt.

It's rare that 12 year olds are reaped because of they only have 1 slip each in the bowls. They just had to pick me. I know I'm going to die.

I find a stream and start lapping up the warm water like a doggy. My friend has a doggy at home. He's called Jimmy and he's really soft and fluffy.

I miss home. Thinking about Jimmy and my mummy and daddy and friends makes me want to cry.

I sit down on a nearby log and think about the arena instead. How I'm going to die.

Maybe a career will snap my neck, or slice my throat. Maybe the boy from 2 will torture me with his knives. Maybe the girl from 6-Alexia- will find me and 'play' with me.

I can almost hear her coming through the trees, breathing lightly, stalking her prey. She might step on a twig and that's when I would know she was there.

Yes, and then I would call out, "Who's there?" like they do in the really old movies my daddy once showed me. He told me not to tell anybody, so I didn't. He said bad things would happen if I did.

And then she wouldn't reply, and I would clutch my makeshift dagger- a hastily sharpened stick- and we would have a fight and I would wound her but die.

She would taunt me as I died, just like she did in training. "Baby," she would jeer. "A little, worthless baby."

I can't help it if I act young for my age- it's just how my parents raised me, asking me to call them mummy and daddy and buying me cuddly toys rather than books that everybody else my age was reading.

They home-schooled me too, so that I didn't 'meet the dangers that are rough children nowadays'. I was kept inside most of the time, away from the outside world. No wonder they tease me. I hadn't even seen anybody chopping down trees, and I live in 7 for goodness' sake!

I was named after a tree. Willow. There's a weeping willow tree in my garden. Whenever I cry my daddy says, "Stop weeping, little willow." And I always tell him I'm not a tree, and he ruffles my hair and gives me a hug. I wish he was here now.

Maybe as I died I would hear my mummy and daddy speaking to me, telling me everything will be alright.

I am so engrossed in my visions of my death that I actually hear the twig I'm imagining snap. I laugh at my vivid imagination. But it doesn't stop there.

I stop imagining but I can hear footsteps. This is still my vision... Right? Of course it is, I'm being silly. Let's continue it!

"Who's there?" I ask giggling at the end. This is so cool! I'm inside my head!

No reply- exactly right! I clutch my dagger, laughing, and move forward toward the sound. Heeheehee! This is so funny!

I'm near the part where I see Alexia... Almost there... She should be behind this tree... Yay! She is!

My vision is literally in front of me! Same weapons and everything! A bow. She sees me and asks, "Why were you laughing, baby? I thought you always cried."

There's the jeering- but too early! What's the matter with my brain?

"You're not supposed to say that!" I say angrily.

"What? I can say what I want, little weirdo," she replies, confused but angry.

"No you can't! This is MY brain we're in, not your's!" I reply hotly.

"Okay... I am actually creeped out by you. I guess I'm just going to have to kill you now, you scary child!" She answers, backing away.

"You are really odd, you know that?" she continues, notching an arrow and preparing to fire.

Where's the epic fight? Why isn't she wounded? What is wrong!?

She fires, and time slows down. I am rooted to the spot as the arrow flies through the air.

And it all sinks in.

There is no epic fight. There is no wounded Alexia. This isn't inside my head.

This is real.

And I'm going to die.

I close my eyes and the arrow hits me. I crumple to the floor, and let the darkness wash over me. In my last seconds I imagine I'm in my bed at home, with my mummy and daddy reading me a bed time story. Once apon a time…

Somewhere in the distance, a cannon fires.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Deceased Tributes' Families' POVs Part 1**

* * *

 _A/N: hey everyone! I've split the next part of the story into a couple of chapters that should be here soon. Enjoy Deceased Tributes' Families' POVs Part 1! (Gosh, didn't know how long that name was until I typed it.) please review when you have time! Reviews power writing with happiness! Reviews with constructive criticism make writing better! Tell me what you want to see! I shall write it! Yeah. Just review. It makes me very happy. Thank you._

D12F's Family

"Mummy?" asks Jacob. His mother stared at him with red, dry eyes. "Where's Rachel?"

"Rachel had to... Go somewhere," his mother replied, choking back her tears. She warned her daughter, stop, don't do this, rebels get killed! And now it was too late...

"Will she be back soon?" questioned little Ryan, Jacob's twin.

"No, sweetheart. Rachel isn't coming back."

"Ever?" replied Ryan, his eyes filling up with tears.

"You'll see her one day," comforted his mother. "Just not for a long, long time." And she gathered both boys into a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks.

D9M's Family

"Alice? Alice!" repeats Casey. "Alice!"

"Casey... Nicholas, my Nick, is dead..."

"I know, Alice, I know, but Lisa-Anne needs you. She's still alive in that awful arena."

"Does it matter anymore?" Alice asked, sorrow in her eyes.

"Yes it does!" Casey almost screamed. "Yes it does, Alice, it does matter!"

Alice looked at him with startled, frightened eyes.

"I couldn't save either of my tributes," Casey continued. "Now I have to go back to district 10 and look at their families, suffering from their losses."

Alice just stared.

"Look," he said, gently this time. "I know it's hard, losing Nick. But Lisa-Anne has family too. Think of what her death would mean to _her_ aunt, her parents, her grandparents, her friends. Think of Lisa-Anne- she doesn't want to die! Focus, Alice. Get Lisa-Anne out. For Nicholas."

And Alice nodded sharply. "Right," she said. "I've lost my nephew, and it is sad, and hard, but I can deal with it later," she spoke clearly, small tears running down her face. She ignored them. "Now, I've got a tribute to get out!"

Casey smiled and walked off. Mission complete- even if his tributes were gone, he could still help Alice help Lisa-Anne. And that's what he intended to do. He typed in some commands into a nearby computer screen, and all of District 10's sponsor money- although little- was transferred into District 9's, under a button called 'Alliance Transfer'. This was meant for deceased tributes with allies, who would have wanted their friends to win after they were gone.

D10F's Family

Lucy had turned the television off as soon as the screaming started. She didn't want to watch her daughter be tortured to death on national television. Mandatory viewing didn't matter anymore. Her daughter. Barely a teenager. Her only daughter. Still her baby girl.

Gone. Stolen from this world by Snow.

Snow had to pay.

"Hello? Am I speaking to Mrs Lockley of District 12? I'm ever so sorry about your daughter. Oh, thank you. She would appreciate it if she was still with us... I know... It's hard... It isn't your fault- it's Snow's. That's actually why I'm calling you... Yes. I guessed as much when she jum-fell off the podium... Yes. Yes. Of course... It's quite funny really, the mothers' revolt!" Lucy tried to laugh, but it got stuck in her throat and tears came out instead. She could hear Mrs Lockley sobbing down the other end of the line. "Look, how about we meet up two weeks today? I can catch the train to 12, and we can plan... Great, see you then... Bye now. I'm sorry for your loss, again... Thank you... Bye now then."

Lucy hung up the phone. She would avenge her daughter. And Mrs Lockley would avenge hers. Mrs Lockley's twin sons would never grow up facing the Hunger Games. No more blood would be shed.

 _A/N: in case you were wondering, the phone conversation in POV 3 was with the mother in POV 1. They are planning to overthrow Snow by the way. Lucy knows Rachel's mum is rebellious because she figured out why Rachel jumped off the podium in case that wasn't clear either._

 _And yes. This is an alternate Panem where they have telephones in all districts._


	12. Apologies

**Chapter 12: Apologies**

* * *

 _A/N: I'm sorry. I'm so, very sorry. For two reasons. 1) this is longer than any other chapter at all and it's not even story content and 2) read ahead._

 _I haven't updated in forever, I know._

 _I would get so annoyed with authors when they discontinued their stories. But now I understand._

 _What is the point of writing fanfiction? There are a million different answers to this question._

 _Some say, None._

 _Some say, To share your ideas with others._

 _Some say, To spread happiness across the world through writing._

 _Others say, To make friends._

 _And I know I've shared my ideas, I know I've made new friends, and I hope I gave someone a little happiness from reading the story._

 _But another opinion is this, as a very good book once taught me:_

 _Oblivion is inevitable. The world will end, and ultimately, we will perish. So it doesn't matter if you write fanfiction or not. We are all just going to die anyway._

 _But that doesn't mean life is pointless. I believe that we should all live life to the full; it's a gift, after all._

 _And that is why I am discontinuing this story._

 _The hunger games, as I've reiterated again and again, isn't mine. And yet I spend my time reading and writing stories about Suzanne Collins' world on here._

 _But the stories aren't the point of fanfiction._

 _Fanfiction is to bring people together. And I have tried hard to be brought together with someone. I thought I succeeded in some cases, but looking back, the conversations were just meaningless, polite chatter. Goodwill was meant by it, but those people were just getting on with their lives._

 _I heard about their exciting lives, full of holidays and relationships and families and pets and dramas and I envied it. Sure, I have a family, and pets, but my life is a routine. Get up, go to school, do homework, read a book, go on fanfiction, sleep, repeat._

 _So I decided to take a break. A long, monthly break._

 _And I learnt so much._

 _I didn't miss fanfiction too much. And by last week, I'd forgotten there was even such a thing._

 _But the deadline of the end of the break arrived, and I felt as guilty as hell for ignoring everyone._

 _I immediately logged on and typed out apologies to my newfound friends, then checked the reviews, expecting angry and impatient reviews about my lack of updates._

 _Nothing._

 _Absolutely nothing._

 _And I realised... Nobody actually cares that much._

 _...Even me, to be honest._

 _I would have made a different decision, I'm sure, if there had been even one angry, annoyed review about the lack of updates. But there was total radio silence, and I realised that this story is just a few words strung together and posted on a site with millions of other stories. It will never be big. It will never be famous. It is just a shout into the void._

 _Back to the book: Writing does not resurrect. It buries._

(I give up on the italics.)

And all this writing, although an enjoyable way to pass the time, is burying what's really important.

So put your laptop down, and go make your mum a cup of tea. Go hug your little sister and tell her you love her, even if she is annoying sometimes. Send a happy text to your friend. Realise what I realised. There are priorities in life.

This will be ignored. This will be ignored, and the message will be ignored, and everybody will just carry on with their lives as if they never read this. Because that's what happens in the world.

I'm sure you understand now, that the world is waiting to be explored, with infinite possibilities as to how to actually make a difference. Fanfiction is not the way. Actions speak thousands of times louder than words. So help the old lady cross the street. Pick up the teacher's books when s/he drops them. Hold a door open for somebody. Smile at everyone you meet.

If if everybody did these little things, life would be a better place.

And yet I know that after writing a great, passionate speech, I will be chastised for not putting any story content in. So... Let's say this speech was made by an aspiring Mockingjay, who only wanted to make her mark on the world through the thing she had criticised, because that's how the world works sometimes.

I don't know if you actually understand this. My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations. But know the intent was there, and know the true reason why I am discontinuing this story.

Goodbye, fanfiction. You were a good friend, but there are great friend and best friends waiting for me in a world outside of a screen. Yet I'll miss you, and remember the times spent on this very site, of which I find no fault.

Many thanks to the many (not) who reviewed this story. Without you, the story never would have made it this far.

Also thanks to Suzanne Collins for creating the world I wrote in.

Final thanks to John Green, for writing the book I have been constantly referencing throughout the entire speech. It's not words on a page; rather a work of art. The Fault In Our Stars is a masterpiece.

So go out into the world. You are caterpillars, and I want you to emerge from your chrysalis and spread your wings and soar into the air.

It was nice, while it lasted.

Goodbye.

 **Above is my speech of June last year. Looking back upon this fanfic with fresh eyes, I have decided to continue it, because a certain CouldISlytherin inspired me too- thankyou, by the way. I have edited all previous chapters but left this one alone so its important message still resonates within this fanfic. To be continued, dear readers…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Kelly Netline, D4 Female**

* * *

 _A/N: After many months, I have my life balanced- fanfiction has stopped being a thing getting in the way of my life and has become a simple hobby, which is what it should be. I think I'm finally ready for it not to be a problem any more- I used to take it waaaaaaaay too seriously. Abstaining from fanfiction seems to have cured me :) Anyway today's update is the last of the Bloodbath deaths, which will bring the total deaths up to 10, a standard Bloodbath number- neither too death-filled nor too little death-filled. Enter Kelly Netline of District 4!_

 **Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games, not me. Unless something really awesome happens soon.**

 _Kelly's POV_

I'm regretting my choice to join the career pack.

I watched in horror as Mason Stone, our leader from district 2, brutally tortured Laura from district 10 with his wicked knives. I was fixated to the spot in shock and fear and _pain_ , although the knives did not touch my skin.

Alexia, the sadistic girl from 6, screeched so loudly it stopped even Mason for a moment. I was freed from my trance and I ran towards her, leaving alone some knives startlingly like Mason's in favour of a shiny axe. It glimmered in the sunlight, like the jewels Embyire is named after.

Embyire's the girl from district 1, and her parents went over the top on her name. Her first name is Emerald-Ruby-Sapphire, her middle names are Opal and Amethyst and her surname is Sparkle.

Emerald-Ruby-Sapphire Opal Amythest Sparkle. No wonder she prefers Embyire, which sounds feminine yet tough. 'Em' from Emerald, 'by' from Ruby, 'ire' from Sapphire. **Em** -bee-eye-er. Embyire.

I don't know why I'm pondering over this so much. It distracts me, I guess. Hunting a tribute isn't that fun.

Anyways, back to where we were. I grabbed the axe and sprinted over to Embyire and Jem, her district partner.

Embyire looked pleased. She was laughing with Jem and they were both running to Alexia. I soon caught up with them- part of my score of 9 was that I'm the fastest- and caught on to the conversation. Embyire was giggling because she had already killed two tributes. Oh, I remember thinking. Oh. But I guess this is why she scored 12. She's ruthless.

"Kelly! Embyire! She's run into the trees!" I remember Jem yelled. I cringed as I saw the fallen body of her district partner Ricky. I made a promise to myself to learn everyone's names, so they wouldn't be meaningless faces to me as a slaughtered them.

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

Embyire growled. "We're losing her!" she said, frustrated. "Kelly, run after her. You're the fastest. GO!"

And this is where we are now. I'm running desperately after the girl I fear most in this arena to please the girl I probably should fear most.

But I don't fear Embyire- she might be tough, but she's friendly.

"Embyire! Jem!" I yell. "I can see her! Follow the sound of my voice!"

Alexia suddenly stops. I stop too, nearly bumping into her.

I'm stood right behind my greatest fear in this arena.

Alexia. The girl who plays mind games. The girl with two distinct personalities. Brutal killer. Scared little girl.

She's not even facing me, I'm looking at the back of her head, why isn't she facing me, why won't she just turn around?!

"Kelly." She says in an emotionless, detached voice. "Ke-lly."

 **"** Uh… Hello Alexia…"

"Ke-lly. Kill me." Her voice goes up on the 'Ke' and on the 'Kill', and down on the 'lly' and the 'me'.

"Ke-lly. Kill me. You. Have. Won." She's still not looking at me.

"Ke-lly. Kill me. Ke-lly. Kill me. Ke-lly. Kill me. Ke-lly. Kill-"

"NO!" I yell. The sound doesn't seem to be coming from me, but the burning of my throat says differently. I didn't realise how loud it was going to be until it came out.

Alexia finally spins round. "Okay," she says, the creepy voice replaced by a pleased little girl's. She skips away, going deeper into the forest.

Embyire and Jem burst through the trees, Embyire using her sword to hack a branch to pieces so they can pass.

Embyire says in a concerned voice, "Kelly? Are you alright? Where's Alexia?"

I can't reply. I've never been any good at lying; plus Embyire seems good at reading people. And I can't tell the truth, that I let Alexia go without even a fight.

"Ke-lly," says Jem in the same voice Alexia used. "We saw EVERYTHING."

I burst into tears.

"Baby," mutters Jem.

"Jem, that wasn't kind, was it?! Poor Kelly. Alexia was playing her mind games, wasn't she, Kelly?" Embyire says in a sweet, gentle and somehow patronising tone.

I just nod, tears still streaming down my face.

"Come here," says Embyire, and she pulls me in for a hug. I said she was nice, didn't I?

"Now you've gone soft too, Em?" Jem rolls his eyes.

"'Course not," Embyire replies, and she shoves her sword through my stomach.

"I thought… we were friends… Embyire…!" I say with all my strength. Oh, it hurts, it hurts so much…

"We were," she shrugs. "But careers like me have no time carrying dead weight like you. You couldn't even kill a tribute who ASKED for death! I can't believe we ever thought you were career material. Goodbye, Ke-lly." Embyire's voice slips into a tone much like Alexia's, but mocking rather than scary.

I honestly thought we were friends. I thought we were going to be best buddies in the arena, laughing and giggling with Jessie Zurakki from district 2, the career girls all together. I looked up to Embyire. I never thought she'd kill me within the first half-hour of the Games.

Embyire and Jem leave me lying on the ground, and they don't even look back.

 _A/N: This chapter's a nice long one to make up for my absence. I'm sad this tribute had to go because she was such fun to write. Definitely my favourite tribute so far. Who's your favourite tribute? What do you think of Kelly, Embyire or any of the tributes so far? And what on earth has Brooke Stephens of district 5 got planned for the Games? Leave a review, and keep reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Post-Bloodbath Recaps**

* * *

 _A/N: The Bloodbath is officially OVER! Let's have a recap of who's dead, and why…_

 _24_ _th_ _\- Rachel Coaler, D12 F. She was a rebel, her reapings were rigged and she jumped off the podium before the countdown was up. Killed by: The Arena_

 _23_ _rd_ _\- Nicholas Straw, D9 M. He was so distracted by Rachel Coaler's death that he stayed frozen on his podium. Shortly after the gong rang, he was knifed. Killed by: Alexia Strongwell, D6 F._

 _22_ _nd_ _\- Ricky Lane, D6 M. He also got knifed after telling his district partner that he wouldn't join in her 'playing'. Killed by: Alexia Strongwell, D6 F._

 _21_ _st_ _\- Laura Meyter, D10 F. She tried to get a rucksack from the mouth of the Cornucopia, and got captured and tortured by the careers. Killed by: Mason Stone, D2 M._

 _20_ _th_ _\- Samuel Electrode, D3 M. He ran into the Cornucopia to get an electrical set which he was going to poison the water source with. Unfortunately, he was spotted. He also came across Brooke Stephens of D5 hiding in a crate. Killed by: Embyire Sparkle, D1 F._

 _19_ _th_ _\- Rye Thistle, D11 M. Allied with April Threader from D8, he ran into the Bloodbath to grab a sword. But he ended up duelling with a career. Killed by: Embyire Sparkle, D1 F._

 _18_ _th_ _\- Callum McDonaldson, D10 M. He was overconfident in training, and therefore confused nightlock with a blueberry. Killed by: The Arena_

 _17_ _th_ _\- Remus Woolesby, D8 M. So focused on staying focused, he became unfocused. He didn't wash his hands properly and ended up eating some nightlock by accident, although he was fully aware of what it was. Killed by: The Arena_

 _16_ _th_ _\- Willow Montgomery, D7 F. At only 12 years old, Willow met her end thinking her death was her imagination. Killed by: Alexia Strongwell, D6 F._

 _15_ _th_ _\- Kelly Netline, D4 F. After a confrontation with Alexia, Kelly was stabbed by her fellow career for not killing her when Alexia had asked for death. Killed by: Embyire Sparkle, D1 F._

 _This brings us up to date with deaths! Here's the kill count for each tribute (those who don't appear haven't killed anyone):_

 _Mason Stone, D2 M- 1_

 _Embyire Sparkle, D1 F- 3_

 _Alexia Strongwell, D6 F- 3_

 _…_ _and the Arena has claimed the lives of 3 tributes. Drop a review if you feel like it, let me know who your favourite tributes are and I shall prolong their lives!_


End file.
